


备用计划

by totooototo



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooototo/pseuds/totooototo
Summary: Henry's drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 听说老毛子买了LJ不能搞给，所以乘空搬点货。  
> 私心没让穆罕默德二世死在战场上，因为要借《历史学家》里苏丹建卫队保卫帝国免受吸血鬼伤害的梗。还直接忽略了他们似乎不是一个种（呃亚种？）的吸血鬼。亚当也没死，他和那个master vampire是一个人（但是我解释不了他为啥变老了，也许元年电影末尾那段时间他血喝少了- -）  
> 15年随缘神秘礼物季写给[@拖啥啥](http://weibo.com/tuochacha)的礼物。

　　亨利喝醉了。他意识到自己被推上了书架，视线里模模糊糊地看到几本牛皮封面的日记，高低不一、参差不齐。其实他异常清醒。下巴搁在木质的隔板上，不知该搁哪儿的双手也将将搭在边缘。身后的人抽掉了他的腰带，解开他的裤子，他听到衣料轰鸣的窸窣声。“悠着点，弗拉德。”亨利半睁着眼睛，试图努力在日记后的薄薄一层阴影上聚焦。

　　弗拉德的炙热呼吸喷在亨利的后脖颈上——感谢那个总是围着“德古拉伯爵”伸着手腕的蠢货和亨利在酒吧巷子里碰上的对孩子施暴的酒鬼杂种，才吸过血的身体没有了平时的冰凉。那该死的畜牲，磕着可卡因遍地发情。他紧紧咬着口腔内侧的肉，脸颊深陷一块的同时也避免因为弗拉德的抚摸呻吟出声。但却无法阻止身体对快感的回应，他的喉咙里咕噜咕噜地叫嚷着解放。他当然会找到弗拉德这儿。

　　“抬腿。”弗拉德刺刺的唇髭刮在他的肩胛上跟着他的动作一路向下——他伸手握住亨利右腿的膝盖窝，左手拉下那条紧得不能再紧的牛仔裤。

　　“瞧你多体贴！”亨利用力蹬掉脚上的靴子，脸颊往边上蹭了蹭，汲取书架木板上的凉意，“米——姑娘们一定很受用。”扼住说了一半的名字，亨利企图无缝衔接上没有那么刻意的“姑娘们”。弗拉德快六百岁了，亨利敢肯定的是他的经验远不止于姑娘们。边想着，他还咯咯笑出了声。

　　马上他的嘴角就垂了下来，在他身上到处摩挲的粗砺手掌拿了开去，直起靠下巴和手施力而塌下去的腰，朝右后张望，又不想表现得太过急切或是在意而回过头去。弗拉德早也让自己剥了干净，欠下身捡起了亨利的衬衫，捏起亨利的手心引导着帮他重新穿上。以为这炮就那么完了的亨利想转身，却被弗拉德扭住上臂。曾经的瓦拉几亚大公将他高贵的鼻子埋进肩颈处的布料里，深深嗅着亨利的古龙水味道。“要是我真的碰过米娜，我会自责到发疯。而且我得谢谢你，”弗拉德的声音闷在亨利的耳边，这回他湿漉漉的阴茎挑起衣摆上下蹭着他的尾椎和臀瓣，“亨利，你提醒了我。我才会想到去确认她……是不是我的后代。”

　　亨利皱皱眉，哼哼着摆腰想让弗拉德的勃起蹭进那条缝里。活见鬼了，他难得在做爱的时候那么安静，只是想让这个老家伙动作快些，他的血液里都是药物作用下的兴奋不已。显然弗拉德还打算继续，继续他的啰哩啰嗦，而不是一顿狠操。

　　“我从穆罕默德手里救回了因格拉斯，就像穆罕默德从我手里逃过一死。我的血脉就此留存。”

　　啊哈，穆罕默德，第一次弗拉德见到他就是这么称呼他的。亨利翻了个大大的白眼，身体仍然被弗拉德的手固定住，指头用力嵌进肉里，他都能感觉到弗拉德在提到这个名字时面颊肌肉的抽动。在他讲的那些故事里，无非是老苏丹如何威逼他父亲将他和弟弟拉杜送去做质子，穆罕默德二世如何故技重施；不同的是，拉杜爬上了穆罕默德的床，却又改信，成为苏丹二世的走狗。话都说得好像他对苏丹的儿子什么也没有。

　　“太多次战争之后我失去了所有他们的消息。”弗拉德的鼻尖滑过亨利的耳后，湿润的舌头舔上他敏感的耳后。但亨利沉浸在自己的思绪里，嘲讽地“嗤”了一声。

　　弗拉德知道亨利仍然介怀他可能把自己当作穆罕默德的影子，对他的故事同样嗤之以鼻。像弗拉德之于林肯一样，心里对故人的牵扯成了三周前他们大吵一架的原因。那天晚上，亨利呲着牙对他怒吼，在他被吸血鬼夺走一切之后亚伯拉罕•林肯给了他朋友、复仇——“和哪怕是不能说出口的爱情。我只是替你说出来，亨利。你迷恋他！”

　　“省省你的教诲，老家伙，而‘他’恨你！他甚至建了支秘密卫队来对付你！”那时候亨利只是顿了顿，深吸口气，耷拉下肩膀看着他，“我不需要你来评判我。现在，就只是……走吧。”之后他只能蹙眉离开亨利的房子，坐到他自己的书桌前缅怀自己的米瑞娜、正视对穆罕默德的感情。我曾经称他为兄弟，弗拉德怔怔等着白炽灯泡里发光的钨丝，回忆自己死前的所有日子。

　　“在他的宫廷里，我亲眼看到穆罕默德死去。我本用对他的仇恨作我苟且的依凭，他的死——”

　　“也带走了你最后一点点感情，直到几百年后你遇到米娜、又失望，再遇见我。”亨利不耐烦地向后顶腰，“操你的，要么现在把你的家伙捅进来，要么该死的放开我！”说罢他马上紧张地抹了抹书脊上刚被喷到的唾沫，挣扎起来。他试着和身体里血液中的药性抗争，酒精不算什么，毒品残留的兴奋感才是。

　　弗拉德只是了然轻笑，眼角皱起的纹路可要比手上的压制来的温柔。亨利人前强势的程度远比不上他人后的阴郁，弗拉德从意外认识他就一直在配合着他，站在他给自己筑起的心门之外，连应该敲门的手也不抬。遇见米娜和亨利让弗拉德洗掉一身晦暗和戾气，那些过去，他仅仅会在某个寂寞感性的夜晚再找出它们。登上美国大陆不到半年的时间，他试图让自己成为一个二十一世纪的人，而他哭笑不得地向米娜大剌剌的男朋友、他曾经的情敌学了太多。

　　“我以为这是和解炮。”弗拉德的手松开亨利，一只推起衬衫的布料，以免在他的阴茎挤进亨利下身入口的时候碍事，另一只作为引导。他们几次都没有用过润滑剂，肆意享受靠吸血鬼的身体而不必远虑的粗暴快感，暂时忘记他们有多憎恨变成这样。他只是慢慢地、毫不留情地推了进去，闭着眼睛、些许张开了嘴。

　　“噢、噢——终——”那声“终于”卡在嗓子口，疼痛和快意几乎让亨利的指甲抠进隔板，猛然进入使得被他狠拽着的书架危险地移动了几寸，顶上的灰尘曲折地落在他的右手内侧，弗拉德有点湿润的手指马上把它们都抹掉了。他的右手也扶上了书架。亨利受着弗拉德从进入就连贯、有节奏的律动，仰起脖子，鼻子里不断闷哼。他垂下眼能看到那只在他正前方的手，老家伙的手可比他的漂亮多了。他只是这么想着，同时又被几次强有力地穿刺往前钉，他从来都不会安静地做爱。“啊！啊——嗷、嗷、哦！”亨利微弓起背，低下了头，撑着的两手开始用上了力气，不然他的喉咙就要撞上横隔板了！

　　弗拉德同样不轻松。他安静地操着亨利，用他一贯的隐忍作风。他狠狠咬着牙，时不时露出几颗牙齿，掐着亨利的左臂，一次比一次挺入得更使劲儿。“用力。”他听见亨利嘴唇颤颤巍巍地挤出这个词。所以他就紧绷着小腹企图更 **用力** 。

　　他低头就能看到自己的阴茎在亨利的身体里进进出出，那玩意儿在辗压他的肠道。机械的描述完全不能写出弗拉德现在的占有欲，亨利的衬衫下摆轻微地拂动，他们身体的连接处时隐时现，他的手……他的手紧紧攥住书架的隔板，在漆过保护漆的木头上有点打滑，小指的指甲刮到了亨利的指节。稍许刺痛让亨利发出了除了大声叫床之外的气音，而弗拉德的手越攥越紧，手臂上的青筋毕露。

　　“嗯……”亨利侧着头，向后顶着腰。弗拉德的嘴角抽了起来，就在亨利伸出舌头、舔上他手背的当时。他沿着青蓝色的静脉舔到他的小臂，又舔了回去，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，还在他拇指上的戒指轻吻一下。

　　“该死的。”弗拉德咆哮着松手擦过亨利的大腿，抓着它牵引着挂上弗拉德提起来、跨上书架第二层挡板的腿，尔后回到原来的位置，抵住亨利的右手。“该死的，亨利。”弗拉德就着新的姿势顶进他的身体，左手探到亨利的胸口，揿着亨利朝自己按。

　　“啊啊——操、操你，弗拉德！噢——”亨利胸膛起伏，脑袋朝仰进弗拉德的颈窝。他张着嘴，却一点空气都没有吸进去，尖利的牙齿冒了出来，侧脸上深色的血管浮现出来。

　　是时候了。

　　弗拉德只是动得更快，将亨利严实地压紧在书架上。他低头隔着衬衫咬住了亨利的后脖子，他叼着那里，仍然不停地耸动。

　　亨利在剧烈的快感下只能发狠地缠住弗拉德。他整条挂在另一个吸血鬼大腿上的腿扭了扭，小腿紧紧勾住了弗拉德的。他的左手颤抖地伸向后方，压着弗拉德的后脑勺往他自己的后颈推。他几乎害怕弗拉德咬断他的颈椎。他挣开弗拉德的右手，手心朝自己掰过来，濒死一样地咬了上去。亨利不知不觉就松开了手，捏着书架将脖子向后送，弗拉德同样，毫不吝惜地死命把手腕塞满亨利的嘴巴。

　　几乎同时，他们都射了出来，但是高潮还在延续。

　　亨利的手胡乱摸索着弄翻了他方才盯着的那些书，银面反射的光略为刺眼，亨利没来得及截住，本藏在日记本后的怀表就滚到了地毯上。

　　去他的。亨利泛红的眼珠子滴溜溜转了一圈，重新陶醉在他齿间的手腕上。

　　弗拉德在吸血和性欲的疏解下一时未通过气的鼻腔，在亨利上了太多发胶的头发里喷了几缕温热的气体。他在笑，他们都知道，他也在笑。

 

***

 

　　“所以，他现在是在狩猎，要你履行跟他定下的契约？”亨利拉扯着昨晚上饱受摧残的衬衫，看看还能不能继续穿上，却被弗拉德倏地一把拉走，换成一杯波本。

　　亨利抿了一口，皱眉看着穿戴整齐一副老贵族派头的弗拉德。他正对亨利，走上前把白手帕包着的怀表放进亨利手里。“我们去土耳其，让能杀死他的人完成使命。”弗拉德只顾摇着杯里的酒，“亚当，他会来的；我们，也不必浪费穆罕默德的好意。”

　　“你最好是计划好了，我可不想死在那里。”亨利垂下眼打开手帕看看手里的怀表，挑衅地对着弗拉德扬了扬下巴，而对面的人笑得一脸无奈。弗拉德望进亨利事实上盈满着笑意的眼睛：“有个聪明人说过：永远都要有个备用计划。亨利，别忘记这个。”

 

[End]


End file.
